girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-08-24 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Okay, that was unexpected! Bkharvey (talk) 07:53, August 24, 2018 (UTC) : Well, we haven't had much time to think about the many new characters we've met, but Ariadne Steelgarter has spent a fortune investigating Skifander so it's not surprising she had a motive. Argadi (talk) 10:33, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :M'Lady Fashion Ditz shows her true colors. And they ain't pastel blue. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:14, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Speaking of true colors, note how her hair near her ears starts turning gray as she pulls out her weapons. Bkharvey (talk) 12:16, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ::: Pretty sure that's caused by the glow from the weapon, not by a hair-color change. And yeah, unless her plan absolutely demands this rummaging instead of just asking Zeetha outright for a sample, she's being stupid. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:22, August 24, 2018 (UTC) So, Lady Four-Arms... Are you sure you want to tangle with a Smoke Knight likely fitted with plot armor? --MadCat221 (talk) 16:27, August 24, 2018 (UTC) I just had a Moxana epiphany! Zeetha has nothing from Skifandr... but Higgs does: The face pendant Zee gave him as a memento. That will come in to play somehow. Maybe Steelgarter takes it (in Higgs' possession? HA, fat chance), maybe they eventually dispose of her and use her machines to divine Skifandr's location by means of the face pendant's harmonic vibes, maybe both. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:04, August 24, 2018 (UTC) : I had a similar thought when I read this page. However, I also thought that perhaps Material Harmonics doesn't tell you where a place is, but it does allow you to tune a Queen's Mirror to take you there. ("Hmm—''something'' like that.") If Agatha and company find or figure this out and acquire (or Agatha recreates) Steelgarter's "certain specialized instruments", then they could travel to Skifander and we still wouldn't know exactly where it is, which seems like Phil's kind of joke to me. Of course, I've been wrong every time so far, so this scenario is probably ruled out. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:44, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :: Neat idea, though unless the Foglios have changed their plans, Agatha will not be going directly to Skifander from England; she's scheduled next to visit Africa. --Geoduck42 (talk) 12:10, August 25, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yes, I did remember that as I was posting my previous message, but I decided to post it anyway. Maybe the mirror in the Collection of Inconvenient Oddities will be tuned to Skifander, someone (Zeetha?) will go through, the mirror will be destroyed, and Agatha and company will leave England for Africa, where they will meet you Know, Her, who will have her own working mirror, and send the rest of them off to find Skifander and the missing person. Of course, at this point I'm basically just writing fan fiction. But hey, wild guessing speculation is fun! -- William Ansley (talk) 13:26, August 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::I've always assumed that Agatha is going to meet up with Embi, and it's his homeland they travel to. Which doesn't rule out YKH being in charge there. And speaking of folks from The Works, one reason I hope that Agatha & Co. travel to Africa by relatively conventional means, they'll presumably need an airship pilot, giving a chance for Spad Buckforth to become fully canon. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:10, August 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Again, I agree. In my hypothetical situation, I never said they would travel to Africa by any but conventional means. I shall continue with what is now unabashed fan fiction. ♦ ::::: Somehow Steelgarter escapes Violetta, gets Zeetha's pendant, tunes the Queen's Mirror in the Collection of Inconvenient Oddities to take her to Skifander and goes there. Just as she passes through the gateway, Agatha and company appear. Zeetha leaps through the gate just as Steelgarter does something to destroy the gate at their end, unrepairably. Agatha figures out how Steelgarter's device worked and Higgs still has has Zeetha's swords (or knows where to lay his hands on them), but they need to find another mirror. They meet the circus and while telling everyone there about the situation, Embi says that he knows of something that may be a Queen's Mirror in Africa. Agatha and company immediately plan to go there and Embi offers to come along to guide them. This will result in Agatha, etc., meeting YKH, who will turn out to be another immortal God Queen and they will have to convince her to let them use her mirror. ♦ ::::: This gives Agatha, etc., motivation to go to Africa, which I always wondered about. Of course, the motivation the Foglios come up with will be entirely different, but I like my scenario enough that I decided to share it. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:30, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :Good catch. That pendant will be significant to the plot, hence why it was given to Higgs so Zeetha wouldn't have it on her in England. Higgs has it, Violetta now knows it's significance. This may take some time to be worked out - like next volume. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:21, August 25, 2018 (UTC) : : :There is also the headband that previously held the pendant and, of course, her swords which we haven't seen in a while, IIRC. August 27 It's also possible the "something like that" is that she wants to check one of Zeetha's Skifander relics against something else supposedly from Skifander already in her possession, either to verify that Zeetha really is from there, or to verify that her own relic really is from there. Martin The Mess (talk) 07:36, August 25, 2018 (UTC)